


Et Incarnatus Est

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [38]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Gods, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andraste is called back to protect a sacred trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Incarnatus Est

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a three-sentence AU fic meme on Tumblr. It turned into rather more than three sentences. Prompt: "The Warden and companion of your choice, gods trapped in human bodies"

Andraste opened her eyes and stretched for the first time in a thousand years, arching her back; it felt good to have a body again, even one dressed in tattered robes -- Chasind, from the look of them. She held out a hand to examine it: young, slim, strong, graceful. A human woman, then, and a mage. No doubt of that; power coursed through her, drawn from the Fade, the tang of lyrium on the back of her tongue. But where was she? What force could have pulled her back to the waking world?

She lifted her gaze upward and realized she stood on a dais in a cavern, next to a metal urn. With a start she recognized it — it was her urn. The urn that held her ashes. Turning, she found at the small band in the cavern: a woman with red hair who stood at a distance, wide eyes blinking back tears of rapture; a human male dressed in dented armor, kneeling, head bowed, a hand clasped over his heart; and a Dalish elf, dark skin decorated with darker vallaslin, a frown furrowing his brow. He held a flask between his nimble fingers, and red liquid swirled within. Andraste narrowed her eyes; she had seen his like before.

"Who?" She raised her arms, staff at the ready. "Who dares disturb this sacred place?"

The elf stepped back, a sheen of red passing over his eyes. “Good day, my lady Andraste. You don’t recognize me?” His scowl transformed into a quick grin that somehow made him look angrier than before, and then she knew him.

"Fen'Harel. The Dread Wolf. I should have known: no other would be so bold." Andraste swiveled the staff she held and pointed at him. "And you force this elf to do your bidding?"

Fen'Harel chuckled. “Not at all. This vessel is willing, unlike yours.” He cocked his head to the side. “Don’t tell me you can’t feel her, straining at the bonds you’ve wrapped around her soul.”

Andraste shook her head, even as a small voice nagged at her, and tiny fists beat at the back of her mind. Pushing away all doubts, she began to reach for her power. “You are a liar, Dread Wolf. A liar and a cheat. Now let that man go, and begone from this place!” 

His smile widened, baring perfect teeth. “We’ll see about that.” He drew his bow and loosed an arrow in a single motion, his magic sending the weapon through the air; Andraste countered with a quick spell of protection, and then the battle was joined in earnest.


End file.
